Alfie Solomons
Alfred "Alfie" Solomons was a Jewish gang leader who resided in Camden Town, London. It is implied that Alfie's mother was a Russian refugee, where his mother was from and that he went to school in London with Darby Sabini. He first appeared in Series 2, Episode 2, having sent Thomas Shelby a telegram as a form of greeting, but also as a way of getting him to help with the war between the Jews and the Italians. Character History Background Violent and unpredictable, but intelligent and calculating, he was a master negotiator who used violent outbursts and confusing language to intimidate and dominate everyone around him. Aside from being a veteran of World War One, little else is known about his background but for the fact that his mother was a Jew who fled persecution in Russia. He understood Russian well. He used a bakery as a cover for his distillery. He was a Captain in the war. Series 2 · 1922 Alfie seeing a good opportunity for business and leverage, stopped working with Thomas and started working with Darby Sabini, who promised him that Alfie's bookies would be allowed to go to the Epsom Races. During that time, Alfie informed Arthur Shelby and Billy Kitchen of their new relationship by killing a goat named after Thomas. Once Sabini broke his promise however, Alfie returned to work with Thomas. Series 3 · 1924 Alfie doesn't appear in Series 3 until the middle of the series, he is however mentioned by Polly when she tells Arthur and John that Alfie and Sabini have already sent flowers after Grace's death. She comments to Thomas that they will begin to aggressively take apart their operation unless he comes back from grief. Solomons is summoned to Small Heath to be a part of Thomas' plan with the Russians after Thomas had been severely injured by Father Hughes' men. Alfie tells Thomas that his maid had said that his head was like 'a smashed up vase that what had been stuck back to together by a horse'. He remarks that he 'has been wandering around the streets of Birmingham naked, talking to dead people and believing that he can summon up Jews'. Thomas's plan is to have Alfie pose as his jeweler. Soon after, Alfie is in a meeting with Arthur and apparently wants to make peace after having set him up. However, he begins to torment Arthur by saying 'I hear you have allowed Jesus to enter your life, and I was wondering, how does that work considering your line of work, mate?' This infuriates Arthur, who nearly picks up an ashtray with the intent of smashing it over Alfie's head. Instead, he replies with 'I'm old testament' (eye for an eye). Alfie turns to Thomas saying, 'that's the finished article right there. This man will murder and maim with God on his side. You don't want to let him go'. Alfie is next seen in the Russians' safe, where he picks out the jewellery but shows immense distaste towards Petrovich Romanov. Later, Thomas and Alfie meet in an abandoned warehouse upon Thomas's request. Thomas asks Alfie for the names of people in the UK who would be interested in buying Faberge eggs, those would be interested in buying it even if it was stolen and then for those men with wives obsessed with Faberge eggs. Thomas then points a gun at his head saying that he left a name off the list and that saying that he 'crossed the line' by causing his son to be kidnapped. Alfie gets angry, the two of them wrestle on the ground and Alfie's associate then tries to stop Thomas but Michael shoots the bodyguard in the head. Thomas again tries to kill Alfie, but is stopped by Michael who tells him Solomons' death will break truces and create discord in London. Alfie refuses to be spared in the name of truce, and reveals that the truces in London are already broken. He tells Thomas how there is no line in their work and how many sons, fathers and husbands are killed by them often. Thomas agrees and it appears the two no longer have a quarrel. Series 4 · 1926 Alfie betrayed Thomas once again, providing the Italians with a way in to the fight between Goliath and Bonnie Gold. When Thomas confronted Alfie on the beach, Alfie revealed that he was a sufferer of skin cancer and had little time left. He asked Thomas to put him out of misery, however Thomas was hesitant to pull the trigger. Alfie shot Thomas in the side to force him to pull the trigger, and finally died from a shot in the face from Thomas. ] Relationships Thomas Shelby fucking The relationship between Thomas and Alfie is purely business. The two have a very strange relationship given that Solomons has crossed Thomas two times and yet he still continues to trust in him. When the two often meet there is an exchange of intelligent and threatening words, each trying to intimidate the other. Darby Sabini Little is known about either of the two London gang leaders. What is known is that Sabini and Solomons have known one another since school, as when the Italians and Jews call a truce, Sabini remarks that he and Alfie have been fighting since they were in school. The two have a strained relationship, in that sometimes they are friends when it best suits business and other times they are enemies. Sabini, as of Series 2, is winning the war in London, hence why Alfie sends the telegram to Thomas is the first place to seek help and gain leverage over the Italians. Solomons often gets the short straw when it comes to deals with the Italians as none of his bookies worked Epsom the year in which Series 2 is set and the border between the Italians and Jews came closer with Alfie losing territory. Goliath Alfie Solomons has a nephew named Goliath who is a Southern Counties Welterweight Cockney boxing Champion. Alfie Solomons is the uncle, the protector and the promoter of him. Quotes "You're gypsies, right? So what do you live in, a fucking tent or caravan?" ''—Alfie to Thomas during their first meeting ''"I once carried out my own personal form of stigmata on an Italian. I pushed his face up against a trench and shoved a six-inch nail up his fucking nose and I hammered it home with a duckboard. It was fucking biblical, mate." ''— '''Alfie' to Thomas Shelby "All right, the problem right betweeen rum and gin is that gin, it leads to the melancholy, whereas rum incites violence and it also allows you to be liberated from the self doubt. Right here, you are probably more in need of the old rum." — 'Alfie Solomons to Thomas Shelby' "Big fucks small always, actually." Alfie Solomons to Thomas Shelby Thomas Shelby ': ''"Stay and watch the fight, Alfie." 'Alfie Solomons ': "No, you're all right. I already know who wins, don't I? "''So is it all purely for bad blood, is it, Tommy?" — ''Alfie Solomons to Thomas Shelby''' Image Gallery File:AlfieandTommy.jpg|Alfie Solomons and Thomas Shelby OllieSolomons.jpg|Alfie and Ollie Ep-3.5-image.jpg|Alfie Solomons and Arthur Shelby Dangerous.jpg|Alfie Solomons Ep 4 5 Alfie luca.jpg|Luca Changretta and Alfie Solomons Episode4 6c.jpg|Alfie Solomons Category:Characters Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Enemies Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Series 4 Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Allies Category:Jewish Category:Status: Dead Category:Male Category:Real Life Characters